Christmas Party
by YuuChan18
Summary: E-class has a Christmas Party and Nagisa is worrying about his gift for Karma. Rated T just for safety.


The Christmas came and our favourite E-class was having a party at their Campus together with Karasuma-sensei, Bitch-sensei and yellow octopus-like-thing known as Koro-sensei. The desks moved to the sides of the classroom and Christmas Tree in the corner, delicious food, funny costumes and relaxing music that's what Christmas party in the E-class looks like. Everyone had fun and even Nagisa wasn't that mad at Karma and Nakamura for teasing him. Only thing that worried the bluenette was the Gifts-Exchange-Event.

About a week ago E-class had a lottery to choose who will buy a gift for whom and Nagisa got Karma. You could say that Nagisa was much more nervous then he would be if this person wasn't Karma. Why? Of course everyone would be nervous choosing a gift for the person they love.

"Nruhuhuhuhu. Everyone it's time for the Gifts-Exchange-Event. Please find the gift with your nameplate and… ENJOY THE CHRISTMAS!" with this Koro-sensei dashed to the Christmas Tree where the gifts were placed to find his own gift. Not even a second later he was already back at his place with a gift that was wrapped in a yellow paper. He opened the box and took out a frame with a photo of the E-class students with Koro-sensei himself. "Ah. That's from me!" remarked Kayano who was standing together with Nagisa, Sugino, Nakamura and a little further away Karma. "Yes. Thank you Kayano. I'm really happy to have be given such a wonderful gift." sensei answered and smiled. Kayano smiled back at him then looked at Nakamura and added. "Nakamura! Open yours." Those two and Kanzaki have been really friendly with each other lately. "Got it !" Nakamura smiled and went over to the Christmas Tree. She came back with her gift and unwrapped the paper then opened the box. "It's a bracelet… with some kind of pendants." she said. "There's Koro-sensei's head, a little anti-sensei knife and anti-sensei gun, there's a 3E symbol and a letter R together with number 17." added another voice.

"Kanzaki! " Nakamura noticed and the group looked at the girl. "Is it from you?" Kanzaki nodded "So that you won't forget about this time in 3E class."

"And R17 means Rio - seat number 17, right?" Nakamura asked. Kanzaki smiled and the blonde already knew the answer.

"Kanzaki, where did you brought it? I don't think shops are selling bracelets with Koro-sensei's head." Nagisa asked curious. "No they don't. That's why I made this one." she answered. "Wow, it looks like made by a pro!" Nakamura complemented and put the bracelet on."Thank you for this."

"What did you got?" Nagisa asked Kanzaki. "Me? I got this here…" she answered showing the group her hand. "A ring?" asked Kayano. "It looks like silver."

"Isn't it metal? And this in the middle isn't diamond, right?" added Nakamura. "Really? I think it's real diamond and a silver ring." Nagisa agreed with Kayano.

"There's no way it's real!" Nakamura looked at Kanzaki. "Right!?"

"Guys! It is real! Ok!?" suddenly Sugino shouted what caused the whole group or rather the whole classroom to look at him. "You brought it?" Nakamura asked. "Yeah" the boy answered little embarrassed.

"How Cute!" Kayano giggled. Kanzaki went over to Sugino and hugged him. "Thank you. This is the best gift a girl can get from her boyfriend." As Kanzaki was pulling back from the hug the group (and everyone who was close enough to hear) shouted in shock. Nakamura and Kayano ran over to the girl as close as possible. "When did you two got together?" asked Kayano. "Not so long ago." Kanzaki answered little embarrassed. "Well, come Gratulation. But I'm angry that you haven't told us." Kayano pouted.

As the time was passing most of the gifts disappeared from under the tree. There were only two gifts left. One of them was for Nagisa and the other one for Karma. The bluenette was so nervous imaging Karma not liking his gift that he forgot about his own. Karma on the other hand was to busy doing nothing (or rather observing his favourite bluenette) to open his gift. If it wasn't for Nakamura boys wouldn't even notice their gifts. Nagisa after being very clearly reminded of it went over to the Christmas Tree and took his gift. As he came back with his gift the paper was already unwrapped. Only thing left to do was to open the box. So he did.

Inside the box was a necklace made from a strop with a snake pendant. Nagisa looked at the necklace. Then at the pendant. Once, twice. He was watching the gift for 15 seconds….30 seconds….One minute. The smile on his face grew bigger and bigger. He was happy like a child. Finally he took out the necklace and put it on. "Suits you."

"Karma!" Nagisa looked at the boy. "Where were you until now?" Nakamura asked suspiciously, slightly teasing the red-head. "How mean. I was here the whole time." Karma remarked putting his hands in his pocket.

"Yes, yes. So what did you got?" Kayano asked completely ignoring his answer. "Saa~. I haven't opened mine yet." "Then what are you waiting for! Open it quickly."

"Hai, hai." with this Karma went to get his gift. While he was opening the box the whole group watched curious. Nagisa tried to hide his nervousness. He was imagining the worst scenario like Karma throwing the gift away or laughing at the stupid idea.

Karma finally opened the box and took the gift out. Silence….. ."It's the same as Nagisa's" remarked Kanzaki. "Yeah. But the pendant is a cat" noticed Nakamura. "A cat? Why did Karma get a cat?" asked Sugino. Kayano giggled. "I think Karma reminds a cat a lot. Like doing nothing but eating and sleeping but still being athletic or being hyperactive at night."

"Hee. A cat. I like this one." Karma said putting the necklace on.

Nagisa sighed with relief.

》TIME SKIP : After the party 《

"Nagisa hurry up or I will leave you." Karma shouted waiting at the door of the classroom. "One more second." Nagisa said hurrying to his friend. They left the Campus and were walking the path down the mountain when Nagisa remembered something. "Karma. What's up with the K on the back of my snake pendant?"

"Nothing much. I just marked you."

"Marked as what?"

"As mine."

"Oh. Strange. I had the same idea."

"Are you talking about the N on the back of my cat?"

"Maybe."

"Nagisa. Are you trying to mark me yours?"

"No. I already marked you…. as my owner."

Nagisa smiled as Karma pulled him closer. He could feel the warm of Karma's hand. The boys accelerated their pace and their silhouettes disappeared between the trees.


End file.
